


Future hearts

by Sherlock_and_other_sundries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_other_sundries/pseuds/Sherlock_and_other_sundries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's soulmark was a pair of burnt wings and a name, 'Castiel'.<br/>Balthazar was one of the few with no marks, he couldn't feel like other beings.<br/>Lucifer can feel Nick screaming inside him to love and care for a girl he met with the Winchesters.<br/>Gabe has too many soulmarks, he's haunted by the past and a new mark that appeared after he met a hunter.</p><p>(Soulmark AU because I'm a pregnant fish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future hearts

Mary watched her firstborn son in awe, he was so young, too young to have a mark already.

Before Dean was even named he gained a soulmark, he was one of the few unlucky beings 'gifted' with their soulmates name and mark imprinted onto them from birth.

Cas looked down to Earth on the day his soulmate's mother died, and he knew Dean was incredible. But it was too early, far too early to make an appearance in the child's life.

Sam lay awake every night for as long as he could remember, he wished he was like his big brother. He just wanted to know who he belonged with. His mother used to  
tell him that one day his soulmate would come to save him and love him unconditionally, but one day seemed too far away.

Gabriel watched the young Sam Winchester lay awake at night, he wondered what he was thinking, he wanted to know everything about him already.

Balthazar regained his breath, before collapsing onto the woman underneath him and giving her a smug wink. She was pretty cute, but yet again he felt nothing. He had no marks, despite having slept with anything that moved.

Lucifer glared at the marks on his vessel, Nick, he had too many. Lucifer himself could never love anything, love led to jealousy and jealousy was his downfall.

John stroked his one soulmark, he missed Mary more than he could express to his two sons, so he toughened up and convinced himself that he could live without his soulmate, he couldn't.

Dean awoke with a start, he couldn't breathe. Images of hell still haunted him six years later and almost every night he would wake up suddenly and cry himself to sleep.

Cas sighed and paced the halls of the bunker, trying to absorb Dean's bad dreams. He would do anything for his soulmate, but Dean hardly considered Cas as anything other than a friend, maybe he was in denial, Cas thought to himself dor the fifth time that night.

The angel took a deep breath before stepping into Dean's room, he should've been awake by now.

Dean blushed and covered his chest quickly whilst his angel sat next to him on the bed "Cas.. What are you doing?" He grumbled, internally smiling at how close his baby was.

Cas blushed at Dean's morning voice and smiled a little "I heard you waking up, are you okay?" 

The hunter nodded and sleepily pulled his guardian angel closer, accepting him for once.


End file.
